Over the Ocean my Heart Sails
by immortalrmy
Summary: Amelia is a young woman who's heart has been stolen by Caspian X. She goes on the adventure with Lucy, Edmund, Eustace and the crew of the Dawn Treader to find out who she is, and to show Caspian what it means to really love. Caspian/OC
1. Into Narnia

_**OK guys! If you're here, you must think this sounds marginally interesting, so thanks for being here! I really love this story, and my OC, and of corse Caspian (Ben Barnes) yum… anyway. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

"Caspian look there! In the water just off the bow of the ship!"

Amelia watched him run to the side and lean over.

"Drinian!" he shouted. "Get them out!"

Caspian launched himself over the edge of the ship, landing in the water in a perfect dive. Drinian and another man were not far behind. Amelia looked back to the three people who had appeared in the water out of nowhere. One was screaming about something called England. Caspian reached the girl and when she turned around, Amelia watched her smile. The boy not screaming smiled too. They all swam back to the ship. Well all but the screaming one. He seemed to be fighting with Drinian.

Amelia watched from her place high above the deck as Caspian, the girl, Drinian and the two boys were brought aboard. She was perched atop the sail when Caspian looked up for her. She gave him a half smile and took hold of the rope tied loosely around the mast. She leaned forward and easily slid down the rope to the ground right behind the still screaming boy. He was yelling about how Reepicheep had tried to claw his face off.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir," Reep said simply.

The boys face drained of what color was left.

"Did you hear that? It talked!" he practically shouted pointing an accusatory finger at the mouse.

"He always talks," Amelia said making the boy spin and stare at her with wide eyes.

"Actually it's getting him to shut up that's the trick," Caspian said with a smile.

"The moment there is nothing to be said, your highness, I promise you, I will not say it," Reep said defensively.

"I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!" the boy shouted hysterically.

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" Reep suggested.

Amelia glanced up at the two who were with him. The boy seemed to be thinking about it.

"Edmund!" the girl said in a scolding tone.

By now the other boy was crying and screaming.

"I demand to know just where in the blazes am I?" the boy screamed.

"You're on the Dawn Treader. The finest ship in the Royal Navy," explained Tavros.

The boy promptly fell over, unconscious. All the men laughed except poor Tavros. He looked shocked the boy had feinted. He looked around confused as Caspian walked over.

"Was it something I said?" he asked.

Caspian laughed.

"See to him will you?" Caspian asked.

Tavros nodded as Caspian jogged up to the stairs and went about halfway up.

"Men!" he yelled getting the attention of everyone. "Behold our castaways. Edmund the just and Lucy the valiant. High king and queen of Narnia."

Amelia snickered at Lucy's half curtsy, but followed suit and bowed before them. They smiled as the crew stood up.

"Alright back to work!" Drinian yelled from the wheel.

The crew hurried back to what they were doing while Amelia stepped forward.

"My friends," Caspian said stepping to Edmund and Lucy's side. "This is Amelia. She has been my friend for a long time."

She shook Edmund's hand and inclined her head to Lucy.

"If by a long time you mean three years, then yes, we have been friends for a while," she said.

"Where did you meet?" Lucy asked.

"I was working in a sword smith shop when Caspian met me. He asked me to make a sword for him. Little did I know, he was just testing me," she said smiling at the King.

"But I kept it didn't I?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah yeah."

"And what do I always tell you about that sword?" he asked.

"It's your favorite," she said with a slight smile.

"And?" Caspian probed.

"And you won't go anywhere without it," she said.

"Exactly," he said patting the sword at his hip.

"Now you two go change and meet me back here," Caspian said to Edmund and Lucy. "Edmund come with me, and Amelia, will you take Lucy and get her some clothes?"

Amelia nodded and turned toward the hatch. She opened it and dropped down into the lower deck. She turned and helped Lucy down then led her to the bow where there were hammocks strung up in the rafters.

"Is this where you sleep?" Lucy asked as she dodged a sleeping mans arm.

"It is," Amelia said climbing up to her hammock.

She reached above her hammock where a nail was holding an extra shirt, belt and pants. She tossed them down to the youngest Pevensie sibling. She caught them and held the shirt up to her.

"It might be a little big," Amelia said leaping down from her hammock. "I'm quite a bit taller than you."

"I'm sure it will be just perfect," Lucy said happily.

She turned and began to change. Amelia sat on the bottom hammock and waited.

"Oh these feel much better," Lucy said smiling when she got the pants on. "They feel like home. Besides this is the first time I haven't been in a dress. I enjoy it."

Amelia smiled.

"I know what you mean. I have never worn a dress and I don't plan to. Ever. You mean you didn't have better clothes when you sat on the throne at Care Paravelle?"

"The crowns never fit my head properly," she answered turning and spinning in front of Amelia. She smiled and stood. She handed Lucy a long vest and led her back upstairs where they met Edmund and Caspian heading toward the Captains quarters. They entered the large room at the stern with Caspian first then the King and Queen then Amelia bringing up the rear.

The room had a warm golden glow because of the setting sun. Amelia immediately liked it. Lucy instantly went to the 3D image of the great golden lion and reverently touched it.

"Aslan," she whispered.

Amelia rolled her eyes and leaned against the closed doors with her arms crossed and one foot resting against the door. Edmund marveled at the painting of them and their sister and brother on the left wall.

"Look," Lucy said. "Susan's bow and arrows."

She touched the red feathers gently.

"Lucy."

She turned and saw Caspian hold out a box to her.

"My healing cordial. And dagger!" she said joyfully crossing the room only to stop. "Oh may I?" she asked Caspian.

"Of course. They are yours," he said with a laugh.

"Peter's sword," Edmund said spying it against the wall.

Amelia had always thought it was a big, heavy, gaudy thing, but everyone else seemed to like it especially Edmund it seemed.

"Here hold it if you wish," Caspian offered.

"No, no," Edmund said, although Amelia could see the lust in his eyes. "It's yours. Peter gave it to you."

Caspian seemed relieved Edmund hadn't touched it.

"I did save you this though," he said as he tossed Edmund his 'torch.'

Edmund looked less than excited. Just then, Drinian came in and Caspian unrolled a map on the desk.

"Since you left us, the giants of the north have surrendered unconditionally, and we defeated the Caliman armys at the great desert. There's peace across all of Narnia."

"Peace?" Edmund said sounding rather disappointed.

"In just three years," Caspian said his voice like velvet.

"And have you found yourself a queen in those three years?" Lucy asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Amelia stiffened while she waited for his answer. He half smiled and said, "No. Not one to compare with your sister."

Amelia bristled and left the room quietly. No one noticed but Lucy. Amelia jogged to the other side of the ship and took hold of the rigging. She pulled herself up the mast until she reached the top of the sail. She sat with her back against the mast thinking until she was shaken from her thoughts by a certain mouse.

"Up here again? I swear, if you could you wouldn't come down," he said.

She shrugged.

"What is the matter?" Reepicheep asked.

"I'm just thinking," she said quietly.

She glanced over her shoulder as Caspian, Drinian, Edmund and Lucy came out of the Captain's quarters.

"Ahh I see," Reep said nodding.

"What do you see?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"I can see what you want. With the King?"

Amelia growled and stood. She stepped over him and walked to the end of the mast.

"It's nothing to be ashamed over darling," he said hopping up behind her.

"I don't feel anything for him Reep," she said, trying and failing to sound sincere.

Reepicheep nodded slowly.

"Why not talk to him?"

Amelia sighed.

"I can't. He hasn't noticed how I feel for three years. What makes you think he wants to now?"

"Men are rather stupid," Reep said simply.

Amelia turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you calling the King stupid?" she asked.

"Of course I'm not," Reep said with a whip of his tail. "All I'm saying is- Well most men are."

He nodded and hopped off leaving Amelia to shake her head. Suddenly she heard the clang of swords and realized there was a duel happening on deck. Always happy to join in on swordplay she wound a rope around her wrist and swung to the ground. Edmund and Caspian were testing their abilities with a sword. She stood up on the edge holding the rigging watching.

Edmund was on the offensive pushing Caspian back. Caspian took aim to cut off his head, but Edmund leaned away from it stopping for a second to re-evaluate his target. He swung down on Caspian, but he blocked it and forced Edmund into a spin that almost took out Caspian's knees. He jumped back only to block another of Edmund's attacks. Amelia let a half smile cross her face. Edmund was better than he looked. Caspian made a move for Edmund's head again, but he ducked. Caspian was then forced to block two more blows from the High King then Edmund aimed for a blow to Caspian's head. He ducked then parried forward. His blow was caught by Edmund's extended sword. Caspian spun around, pushing Edmund's sword toward his neck. Edmund spun the swords back the other way and ended the fight with the sword pressed against Caspian's torso. Although the winner was unclear because Caspian had his sword against Edmund's neck.

"You've grown stronger my friend!" Caspian said enthusiastically to Edmund.

"It seems I have," he answered.

Amelia smiled at how out of breath he was.

"No one on this ship can beat Caspian," she said jumping down from the rail.

Edmund and Caspian turned around and she put her hand out to Edmund.

"No one but me."

Edmund laughed nervously.

"Well I didn't beat him. Not really," he said.

"You, Edmund Pevensi are a worthy opponent," she said with a grin.

"Well thank you," he said, color rushing to his cheeks.

Drinian yelled for everyone to get back to work and Caspian rushed off to deal with something so Edmund went to sit by his sister. Amelia followed and stepped up onto the railing. She turned and sat gracefully with one foot propped up on the barrels.

"Edmund," Lucy addressed him. "Do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world we'll just tip off the edge?"

"Don't worry Lu, we are a long way from there," her brother assured her.

"I see your still talking nonsense the two of you," came a voice.

The three turned to see Eustace coming out of the hatch and dusting himself off.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked leaning around Edmund to look at him.

"Yes no thanks to you," he barked. "Its lucky I have an iron constitution."

"As effervescent as ever I see," Reep said hopping down from the rigging onto the bucket. "Find your sea legs?"

"Never lost 'em," was his quick reply. "Simply dealing with the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute disposition. Due to my intelligence."

At the last statement, Edmund nearly choked on his water.

"I don't think he has a cute anything," Reep said looking up at Lucy.

"I'll have you know as soon as I find civilization, I'm contacting the British consult and having you all arrested for kidnapping!" he shouted as he walked off.

"Kidnapping is it?" Caspian asked as Eustace bounced off of his chest. "Funny, I thought we saved your life."

"You held me against my will!" he said loudly.

"HA!" was Reep's reply.

"Did I?" Caspian asked crossing his arms and smiling in amusement.

"In one of the most unhygienic quarters! It's like a… like a zoo down there!"

"He's quite the complainer isn't he?" Reep asked.

"He's just getting warmed up," Edmund said.

"You sound like you have heard this a thousand times," Amelia said smiling.

"Oh we have," Lucy assured her.

Suddenly the man in the crow's nest yelled.

"Land hoe!"

Caspian jogged up the stairs and Amelia went straight for the rigging. She crawled up the rope so fast Reepicheep had a hard time keeping up. She stood atop the mast and shadowed her eyes from the setting sun.

"That's it Reep. The Loan Islands."

"I haven't been here in years," the mouse mused.

"Last time I was here, I was twelve," Amelia said fighting back the memories.

Reep glanced up at her, but realized now may not be the best time to talk about it. After a few more minutes looking at it with her human eyes, she decided she wanted to see it better. She swung down the rigging and hit the deck. She jogged up to the top deck where Caspian, Drinian and Edmund were looking through a glass.

"Strange," Caspian was saying as he handed the glass to her. "There's not a Narnian flag in sight."

Amelia looked quickly and couldn't see anything either so she handed the glass to Edmund.

"But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's," Edmund said.

"It seems suspicious," Drinian remarked.

"I say we prepare a landing party," Edmund said. "Drinian?"

"Forgive me your majesty, but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship."

"Right," Edmund said stunned.

Amelia tried to judge his reaction. He seemed taken aback by the lack of authority he had on the ship.

"We'll use long boats. Drinian, pick some men and come ashore," Caspian ordered.

"Ay ay," Drinian said.

They all went to the boats and Tavros yelled directions to everyone. As they waited for the boats to be ready, Caspian appeared behind Amelia.

"You can stay on board if you wish," he said.

She turned green eyes on him.

"I'll be fine," she said with a nod.

"But you don't have to be," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled and touched his shoulder.

"I'm alright. I promise."

He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Alright then. Let's go."

She smiled then let out a small sigh.

Once they were on the shores of the Loan Islands, the feeling in the pit of her stomach seemed to go away a little. As Reepicheep jumped off the boat, insisting on being the first one ashore, Eustace began complaining.

"Couldn't this have waited until the morning?"

"There is no honor in turning away from adventure, Lad," Reep said sounding exasperated.

"Listen," Lucy said hushing the argument. "Where is everyone?"

"Come on jelly legs," Reep said offering Eustace his paw.

"I'm quite capable of doing it myself," he said waving a hand at the mouse only to fall on his face and hurt his leg.

Reep sighed and gave up on the boy.

"And your certain he's related by blood?" Caspian asked Lucy.

They walked off the dock onto land looking up at the large walls of the town. Everything was calm and quiet. Almost too quiet. There were no animal or people sounds. No birds, or goats or sheep. All was still. Amelia didn't like it and drew her sword. It instantly caught Edmund's eye. He couldn't help but stare at it.

It was as long as Peter's sword, but the whole thing was curved. The strange shape started at the hilt and curved up slightly then arched back down to about three inches from the tip where it abruptly went up. The hilt was a deep brown leather and it was about one third of the length itself. There was a metal flourish to separate the grips for both hands. The cross-guard had the same strange arch with the blade following it down. The blade seemed to be held on by a few pieces of leather and metal straps. Amelia caught him staring.

"When we get back to the ship, I'll let you have a close look," she said to him.

He looked away sheepishly but smiled. Suddenly the bell in the bell tower clanged. If their swords weren't drawn yet, they all had them out when the harsh noise broke the silence. Caspian slowly raised his crossbow, but when nothing else happened, he lowered it and began to move toward the city.

"Reepicheep, stay with Drinian's men and secure the area. We will continue on. If we don't return before dawn, send a party," he instructed.

"Yes your Majesty," Reep said hopping off the wall and scampering back to the boats.

_**Alright guys, tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and if you have any, please use your profile, so I can talk to you and you can help me out. Thanks so much!**_

_**Review, review, REVIEW!**_


	2. Captured

**_YAY another chapter! I own nothing but Amelia!_**

**_Also i wanted to thank _**Wolf of the Dawn, AngelWeasleyxxx,Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967, and kankananime123 _**for their wonderful reviews! Love you all and hope you enjoy!**_

It was dark and dull inside the city and Amelia rather liked it, but just being there stirred something inside her she didn't like. She turned to find Eustace peeking in windows. She shook her head. She had little patience for people who were useless, much like this boy.

"Yeah looks like nobody is in so do you think we should head back?" he said loudly across the quiet square.

The four turned and looked at him and Caspian glanced at Edmund like he should do something.

"Do you want to come here and… guard… something?" Edmund asked his cousin.

Amelia held back a bark of laughter at the young boy's face. Is whole demeanor really. He was playing nervously with his fingers and his mouth was in a scared 'o' shape.

"Ah yes!" he said running across the square to them. "Good idea cousin. Very uh… logical."

He stood looking very unsure of himself until Caspian turned around and gave him his long knife. He took it and looked it over then said, "I've got it, I've got it. Don't worry."  
>Amelia couldn't really believe what she was hearing. Apparently neither could anyone else because they all gave him a strange look. To Amelia's even further amazement, he turned around and held the knife at such a strange angle, she doubted it would be much use if anyone did attack him, but the four continued inside the building. He could be heard outside saying, "Ready to go when you are!" but they paid him no mind.<p>

The building was magnificent, although dark and shabby and smelling of mold, Amelia could see that in its day, it was the most beautiful building around. Edmund shone his torch on a podium in the center of the room. There was a book lying open on the podium.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked as they gathered around.

"Why have their names been crossed out?" Edmund wondered.

"Looks like some kind of… fee," Lucy said slowly.

"Slave traders," Caspian said glancing at Amelia.

Before the words were even out of his mouth, bells began to clang above them and shouts could be heard in the rafters. Suddenly men began dropping down on ropes. The next few seconds went by very quickly. Caspian shot one dropping down behind Lucy with his crossbow, then he was engulfed by three men with swords. They were all individually surrounded by men. Amelia tried to keep watched on her comrades, but there were just so many for her to take care of that she couldn't.

She slashed a man's arm, sending him reeling, but it didn't stop him. He was helped up by a friend and they both came at her, swords held high. She blocked one's blow, and pushed him sideways into his friend. Someone behind her shoved her forward into the waiting arms of another enemy. He spun her around to face the one who had pushed her. He tried to punch her. Using the man holding her, she jumped and landed both of her feet on the one in front of hers chest. She kicked out sending both men in opposite directions. The one holding her fell on his back giving her enough time to elbow him in the ribs. She got to her feet in enough time to see how the others were fairing. Lucy had just run a man through, Edmund was kicking and punching more than using his sword and Caspian was in his usual, dominant stance until someone screamed.

Everyone turned to see an older man holding Caspian's long knife to Eustace's throat.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again, I'd say you should drop your weapons," the grimy old man said.

"Like a girl?" Eustace protested.

"NOW!" the man yelled pulling the knife closer to Eustace's windpipe to emphasize his point.

Lucy was the first to drop her sword, rather throw it to the ground in anger. Caspian knelt and carefully placed the weapon down, and Edmund glowered at his cousin. Amelia was not so quick to relinquish her sword. What did she care what happened to this child?

"Amelia," Caspian warned.

Finally she growled and dropped it.

"Put them in irons," the leader said.

They all converged on the Narnians.

"Get your hands off of me!" Lucy shouted struggling.

Amelia kicked one of the guards in the shins and tried to fight them off but finally one of the men elbowed her in the face making her nose bleed. Caspian spared a worried glance at her, but she looked up. Her eyes told him she was fine. For now.

"We will take these three to market," the leader said pointing to Eustace, Lucy and Amelia. "Take those two to the dungeon."

"Listen to me you insolent fool. I am your KING!" Caspian shouted.

Edmund fought them off too, but it earned him a sharp slap to the cheek.

"You're going to pay for that," he hissed through pain.

"Actually, someone else is going to pay. For all of you," a new man said.

He nodded and the men began to drag Lucy, Eustace and Amelia off in another direction than Caspian and Edmund.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy!" he shouted back struggling harder against the men.

Finally they were forced to knock him to his knees to be able to drag him away. The gravity of the situation finally seemed to hit Amelia and she struggled like she was possessed. Caspian saw the change in her and knew exactly why. He caught her eyes and was surprised and the terror he saw in them.

"Amelia everything will be alright. I promise!" he yelled to her before she was dragged away and a door slammed shut.

Lucy, Eustace and a very violent Amelia were taken to the front of the building in the court. Their shackles were attached to a chain running through iron rings welded into the rock. It was dark and cold and Amelia was almost in tears. Lucy was shaken, but was more worried about her comrade. Amelia seemed to be very good at keeping her face stoic so far, but what Lucy was seeing now was positively frightening.

"Amelia. Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

All she could do was nod. Lucy waited for the young woman to turn her head to meet Lucy's eyes, but she didn't.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I'm… I'm worried about Caspian," she stammered.

Lucy quirked and eyebrow disbelievingly. Amelia glanced over and a shadow of a smile crossed her face.

"You are very intuitive aren't you?" Amelia asked.

Lucy dropped her gaze and smiled.

"You don't have to talk about it," she said quietly realizing she may have overstepped her bounds.

"I guess there is no time like the present," she said with a sigh. "I was twelve when I hid on a Telmarine ship that was sailing here. I thought it would be fun to see Narnians again."

Amelia took a shaky breath.

"But when we got here, the Telmarines… they… slaughtered all the Narnians they could find. I watched from the ship, and vowed when I got back to Telmar, I'd learn how to defend myself and my friends. That's what I did. I found a sword smith who took me in and taught me all he knew. I learned how to make swords," she laughed. "All kinds of swords, but I wasn't as good as he was. He made my sword. Gave it to me on my fourteenth birthday. He told me it was the only weapon I would ever need."

A comfortable silence settled between them. The only sound was Eustace sobbing quietly.

"What was his name?" Lucy asked.

"I never knew," Amelia answered.

She looked at Lucy with a genuine smile on her face.

"What did you call him?" Lucy asked perplexed.

"Father."

Lucy raised her eyebrows and smiled gently.

"Was he your… real father?" she asked.

Amelia shook her head still smiling.

"I never knew my real father. Narnians raised me from an infant."

Lucy's eyebrows went up further. Amelia smiled at her expression.

"Two fawns," she said.

"Really?" Lucy said happily. "I once had a very good friend who was a fawn."

"They are good creatures," Amelia said. "When I was nine, I explained to them I needed to know who I was and they agreed. They gave me their blessings and let me leave."

She sighed.

"I should have stayed."

Lucy waited patiently but Amelia said no more. She seemed to realize she had said too much for only just meeting Lucy two days ago.

1234

A loud bang woke Edmund from unconsciousness.

"You alright?" Caspian asked glancing at him.

"Yeah," he answered rubbing his forehead.

Caspian continued kicking the gate to no avail.

"It's hopeless," came a voice from the dark corner of the cave. "You'll never get out

Caspian and Edmund spun to face the mysterious voice.

"Who's there?" Edmund asked.

"Nobody. Just a voice in my head," it replied as Caspian moved forward.

He stepped carefully into the darkness until an old man was illuminated. The two stared at one another for a few seconds before Caspian seemed to recognize him.

"Lord Bern," he said.

Immediately the old man's brows drew together in confusion.

"I'm no longer deserving of that title," he said looking down.

"Is he one of the seven?" Edmund asked and Caspian nodded and moved toward the old Lord.

He knelt slowly in front of him.

"Your face," Bern said scrutinizing Caspian. "You remind me of a King I once loved."

Caspian nodded.

"That man was my father."

"Oh I'm so sorry," Lord Bern said covering his face with his hands and falling into Caspian's lap.

"No please. Please," Caspian said helping him stand.

He smiled at Lord Bern but his attention was drawn away by screaming outside. He and Edmund climbed up the slanted wall and looked out the small, barred window. They were just in time to see people being loaded into boats and sailed out onto the ocean.

"Where are they taking them?" Caspian asked Lord Bern.

"Keep watching," he answered.

They did and couldn't believe what they saw. A green mist appeared out of nowhere and swallowed the small boat up. Then it was gone a quickly as it had come leaving no trace at all.

"What happened?" Caspian asked.

"It's a sacrifice," Lord Bern answered.

"Where did they go?"

"No one knows," Lord Bern explained. "The mist was first seen in the east. Reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at sea. We Lords made a pact to find the source of the mist and destroy it. They each set sail, but none came back. You see if they don't sell you to the slave traders, you're likely to be fed to the mist."

"We have to find Lucy before it's too late," Edmund said.

"And Amelia as well," Caspian said mostly to himself.

Edmund jogged back to the window and looked out.

"Caspian!" he said happily. "I see them!"

Without hesitation, Caspian leaped up to the window and peered out. The bright sun hurt his eyes at first, but as they adjusted he could see a line of prisoners chained in the town square against the far wall. Lucy and Eustace were first in the line, but Caspian couldn't find Amelia.

"I don't see her," he said, again mostly to himself.

"There!" Edmund said pointing. "The stage."

Caspian followed Edmund's gaze and let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Amelia was on her knees, her head hung and hair curtaining her face.

"She doesn't look to good," Edmund noticed.

"No she isn't," Caspian said.

"What's wrong with her?" Edmund asked.

Caspian sighed as he watched the last bid then her get drug off stage.

"Last time she was here she was twelve and she watched the Telmarines kill every Narnian they could find. It scarred her. We have had a few conversations about it, and she told me, the thing she is most afraid of are these islands. I was surprised she came ashore with us, but I knew as soon as we were caught, she was going to fight as hard as she could to get away, even if that meant hurting herself in the process."

Edmund was staring at the King surprise written on his face.

"Is she a Telmarine?" he asked.

"She is an orphan," Caspian answered. "But for all intensive purpose she is. She grew up on the ports of Telmar. She slept in the riggings of docked ships."

He glanced at Edmund's stunned face then sighed, thinking to himself that he might as well tell him the whole story.

"Two fawns raised her from infancy. When she was nine she left to find out who she was. She came to Telmar as a stowaway. She told me she loved the ship so much, she stayed on the port and lived on docked ships. She learned how to navigate the rigging as well as any sailor when she was only a child, although she did fall a few times." He laughed. "She fell from the crows nest once and broke her arm. She told me she stopped counting the times she got her foot stuck in the rigging and hung up side down all night until someone came and helped her."

He smiled and laughed giving Edmund all the little details he knew about Amelia. All the times she had fallen, broken something. All the times he had laughed with her. The time he saved her from the royal guards for steeling something. The time she had saved him from a wild dog. Edmund listened contentedly. The stories took his mind off his sister and it gave him a look into the relationship Caspian and Amelia seemed to have.

"It's amazing what you can learn about someone in only three years," Edmund said when there was a lull in the story telling.

"It seems like just yesterday," he said sighing then he laughed. "The first time I saw her, she was bent over hammering away at a piece of metal I knew would never be straight in a million years, but she didn't give up. I stood there for an hour watching her. Her face was covered in ash and sweat, but she was so interesting. I just couldn't leave."

"Could she be a sword smith?" Edmund asked.

"No," he scoffed. "She is terrible, but it's the thought that counts."

His hand seemed to instinctively stray to his side where the sword would be.

"But she can yield one. It was true what she told you on the ship. No one on that vessel has ever bested me, except her. Whoever her father was, one thing is for sure. He could do wondrous things with a sword."

"Do you-" but Edmund was interrupted by guards banging the door open.

They grabbed the two and drug them out into the blinding sun. They were on an elevated walkway above the square where the auction was taking place. They could see Lucy then Eustace being auctioned off and Amelia sitting chained in a cart. Suddenly out of all the voices, Caspian was sure he heard Reepicheep.

"I'll take all of them!" he shouted, then all of the crew for the Dawn Treaded threw robes off their heads and began fighting.

Reep jumped off Drinian's shoulder and freed Lucy, Eustace and Amelia.

"Thanks Reep," Amelia said.

She grabbed the heavy chain she had been tied down with and looped it around her hand. She swung it around her head and hit two of the guards with it. She dropped the chain and got one of their swords. She glanced around her looking for her friends. She spied Edmund and Caspian up on the walkway fighting rather well for having both hands bound. Lucy was holding her own, but Eustace was nowhere to be found. Amelia wasn't quite sure why she cared so much about him. He was like a child she had to look after.

At that moment though, it didn't matter because she had to look after herself. She parried right to miss getting run through by his blade. She jumped forward, but he blocked her blow. After a few seconds of sparring, Amelia could see he was good with his blade, but no better than Caspian, which meant she could beat him. Finally she did, but it took her much longer than she anticipated, and she received more wounds than she expected. She stood panting over his dead body, trying to get her strength back when Caspian came jogging over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently placing a hand on her shoulder

"Fine…" she panted. "He was very good."

"But not good enough," Caspian joked smiling at her.

All of a sudden he pulled her into a hug. It surprised her and at first she didn't even respond, but after a second she put her arms around him. He released her and smiled.

"I was worried about you."

**_AWW! i know ok time to REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW! _**

**_Thanks guys!_**


	3. A Strange New Power

**Yay! sorry for the delay kids but I'm back! Sort of. hahah Thanks for still being interested!**

Caspian's words buried themselves deep in Amelia's heart and made heat rise in her face, but she tried to keep her emotions under control.

"As was I about you," she said squeezing his shoulder.

He nodded and turned away to a cheering crowd. She sighed and wet her lips, hoping he didn't see her red face. She tried to shake the feeling Caspian gave her from her as she jogged up behind Drinian next to Lucy. The people who lived there cheered and shouted as the crew of the Dawn Treader sauntered down the street. Amelia could feel her numerous wounds protesting against the movement of walking, but she didn't care.

Suddenly a man ran out of the crowd shouting for Caspian. Drinian stopped him with an arm across his chest. Everyone who was in the immediate vicinity drew their weapons, ready for an attack.

"Your Majesty!" he shouted. "My wife was taken just this morning!"

"It's alright Drinian," Caspian said extending a hand to the man.

"I beg you, take me with you," he said frantically.

Caspian glanced back at Amelia while the man talked to his daughter.

"I'm a fine sailor. Been on the seas my whole life."

"Of course. You must," Caspian finally concluded.

"Thank you!" the man sighed happily.

Amelia stopped behind Lucy as they man's daughter hugged him and begged to go with him. He hugged her back and left her with a woman. The girl's eyes met Amelia's and Amelia smiled gently before following Caspian and Edmund.

As they came down to the boats, the old Lord was hurrying toward them.

"My king!" he shouted holding something that looked like a sword out in front of him. "This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave for all these years."

"That's an old Narnian sword," Edmund observed.

Amelia stared at the barnacle covered sword. It didn't look like anything special.

"It's from your golden age," the Lord said to Edmund. "There are seven such swords gifts from Aslan himself to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us," the last comment was directed to Caspian. "Here take it."

Amelia watched Caspian marvel at the sword. He took it from the old man's wrinkled hands and held it up in front of him. The people of the Loan Islands cheered behind them and Caspian looked at the Lord.

"Thank you My Lord," he said.

Amelia wondered where he was going to put another sword. He already had Peter's, the one she had made for him and now an old rusty one. How many swords did one person need? Caspian soon answered her unspoken question by handing the sword over to Edmund who looked rather disappointed to Amelia. They got into the boats and sailed back to the Dawn Treader with the crowd of people still cheering for them. Once again out at sea, Amelia felt a weight she didn't even know she was carrying lift off her chest, letting her breath easier.

She immediately tried to climb to the crow's nest, but she was painfully reminded that she had hurt her shoulder in the last fight so she conceded to go to her hammock. After struggling with the hatch for long enough that Tavros noticed and helped her.

"Are you alright?" Tavros asked, concern written on his furry face.

Amelia smiled.

"I will be."

She swung easily down onto the lower decks and made her way to her bunk. It was a little more difficult to climb up three hammocks with one hand and she was standing at the bottom trying to figure out what to do when Reepicheep came up behind her.

"Good afternoon my lady," he said clasping his paws behind his back.

"What exactly is good about it?" she asked, holding her hurt arm against her chest.

"Would you like to switch bunks so it would be easier on you?"

"You are only one bunk lower than me Reep," Amelia observed with a sideways grin.

Reep puffed his chest out.

"Well if you don't want to – "

"No, no, Reep, thank you. I appreciate it."

Reep straightened up and grinned.

"I shall get your belongings down for you," the mouse said and he launched himself up to the second hammock and zipped up to the third. He lowered her bag to her with his tail then pushed a blanket off to her waiting hands. She caught it and thanked the mouse as he left. Amelia dropped the blanket on the end of the hammock and sat heavily. She dropped her face into her hands and with a sigh, flopped back onto her hammock. She didn't even have the strength to take off her sword and boots. She reached down and pulled a blanket from by her feet, more for comfort than warmth. She closed her eyes and breathed in. It still held the faint aroma she loved so much. She let her head fall back onto her pack and closed her eyes.

"How long have you loved him?"

Amelia jumped and rolled over. She leaned over the hammock. Lucy was standing under her, fingering the edge of the red and gold blanket. Amelia rolled her eyes and flopped back. Lucy stood on the hammock below Amelia and held the edge of the blanket up for her to see. In the corner, in tiny black stitching, read 'Caspian X.' Amelia swore.

"How long?" Lucy asked again.

Amelia glared over at the youngest Pevency.

"Why are you so nosy?"she asked rolling over so she faced the wall.

"My sister felt for Caspian a few years ago," Lucy said quietly.

"And where is she now?" Amelia asked rolling back over and sitting up as fast as her sore body would allow. "Your _sister _kissed him and left. She broke his heart."

Lucy blinked at Amelia's ferocity. The older girl sighed.

"I spent three weeks putting him back together."

Lucy frowned.

"We had to go," Lucy said.

"Because _Aslan_ says so?" Amelia asked sarcastically.

Lucy frowned.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"You are like all the rest," Amelia growled, gathering up the blanket and pack and stowing it in a cubby above the hammock. She jumped to the floor and brushed past Lucy. The young queen followed her up to the deck.

"You do not know Aslan?" Lucy asked, eyes wide.

Amelia spun around and spoke in a low whisper.

"I don't believe there _is _an Aslan," she growled drawing a gasp from Lucy. "I don't believe and if he is real, I hate him."

Lucy's eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, but the emotion did little to Amelia's angry expression. Finally Lucy turned and ran to the bow of the ship. Amelia huffed and turned to run right into Edmund's chest.

"What did you do?" He asked, his voice an octave lower than normal.

"She was being nosy. I told her to mind her own business," Amelia said simply and pushed past Edmund.

He glared at her back, then went after Lucy. Amelia shook her head and began pulling herself up the rigging when someone caught her arm. She didn't even need to look to know who it was. His large, rough hands made her skin tingle. Her breathing changed as he gripped her arm tighter, communicating silently for her to come back down. She sighed and dropped back to the deck. She turned and met his dark eyes.

"What?" she asked wearily.

"Why must you torment her?" he asked, brows coming together.

"You know as well as anyone how I feel about this phantom cat everyone believes in," Amelia said holding his gaze.

Caspian flinched ever so slightly.

"I have seen him," he said quietly. "If you believe no one, believe me."

Caspian put one of those impossibly gentle hands on her cheek. Amelia struggled with his plea.

"Too much has happened. So many terrible things. So many deaths. I can't believe. Caspian, you must understand."

She dropped her eyes from his, and she heard him sigh. She brought her eyes up level with his chest and fixed them on design there and began gently running her fingers over it. Caspian's brows pulled together again. Amelia could feel his eyes on her, but she refused to look up.

"Amelia," he said, his voice like velvet.

She clenched her jaw and concentrated on the garment over his broad chest.

"Darling," he said taking both her shoulders in his strong hands and pulling her closer.

"Please, don't try and force me to believe, Caspian."

"No, not that. What is really the matter?" he asked.

She took a soft breath, soaking in the earthy scent that was so him. She loved that man more than her own life. The only person she could truly say she would die for, and he had no idea. The sting in her eyes told her how much she really cared. Finally she looked up at him. She was suddenly no longer afraid.

"Caspian I –" but she was cut off by the man in the crow's nest.

"PIRATES!" Amelia spun from Caspian's hold.

They both transformed seamlessly back into warriors. Amelia dove for her sword, just as a pirate swung over her head. She retrieved her sword and in one motion, pulled it from its sheath and swung up. Her blade easily severed the thick rope and sent the pirate flying. He hit the mast, did a back flip in the air and landed on his back. His sword slid to a stop beside Amelia's feet. Before he had a chance to right himself, Amelia's blade had found his heart. Amelia spun around and found another opponent. She blocked a blow that was coming down toward her left shoulder and pushed her foe back. She spun as he came forward and dropped to one knee. He slashed over her head and she drew her sword across his stomach, cutting all the way into his gut, spilling his innards. Before he even hit the ground she was face to face with another one. Before she lunged at him however, a horn sounded and all the intruders fled back to their ship. Amelia had the foresight to grab the Pirate and swiftly knock him out. She tossed him below deck and locked him there, then turned to find Caspian.

"Drinian!" she shouted when she couldn't find Caspian.

"Up here," the balding man yelled.

She took the stairs two at a time and came to stand next to him.

"What was that?" she asked him.

He shook his head.

"I haven't a clue."

"They were here and gone before anything happened."

Suddenly there was a cry for help.

"Don't speak too soon," Drinian said as they both ran to the stern.

When they got to the crowd of people, Amelia's heart stopped. Caspian was laying, spread eagle, a pool of blood growing around him. Amelia threw herself down on him, her eyes burning. He opened his eyes, and found hers.

"Amelia," he breathed.

"I'm here," she said through a sob. "Caspian."

Amelia sucked in a gulp of air and pressed one hand to the wound in the middle of his chest. Whoever had done this had been aiming to kill, and they knew what they were doing. Caspian was not long for the world. She pressed desperately on the wound with both hands and closed her eyes as the dark liquid seeped between her fingers. She squeezed her eyes and put her forehead on the back of her hands. She felt the blood getting on her forehead and cheeks. It was hot and slick and she felt her tears cleaning lines on her cheeks. She sobbed harder when Caspian's fingers found her hair and began slowly stroking it. Suddenly her eyes shot open. She felt something. A strange stirring in the pit of her stomach. It was foreign to her, but it was quickly spreading like warm liquor. It was calming and comforting. She could feel it working its way up through her chest and surrounding her heart, but not touching it. She sat up as the feeling got to her shoulders and moved down her arms. An instinct she didn't even know she had seemed to take over, and she put both hands side by side over the wound. The warmth reached her palms and she found Caspian's eyes. She smiled, then the warmth engulfed her heart. The second it did, raw power shot out into Caspian's body. He knew something was happening that shouldn't be, but the strange power pouring into him wasn't causing him any discomfort. Quite the opposite actually. He could feel himself getting stronger. He found Amelia's face and realized this strange event wasn't having the same effect on her. Her eyes were closed and her hands gentle against his chest, but the rest of her body was ridged. Her eyebrows were drawn together in concentration and her lips were in a flat line. Caspian was worried for her, but he seemed to be paralyzed. Whether from the wound he had received or the strange power flowing into his body, he could not move even a finger. All of a sudden, Amelia's hands stiffened against his chest. They pressed down a little harder and she threw her head back. The men around them jumped back as Caspian's spilt blood began to recede back toward his body. Caspian, of corse, had no idea what was happening outwardly, but he could feel strength returning and could see Amelia, who seemed to be in distress. Suddenly something dark caught his eye. There was a small stain on her chest. Caspian hadn't noticed it before. It was only when the stain began growing did he realize it was blood. He cried out internally, but the cry never passed his lips. He still couldn't move. Amelia's eyes were open and her mouth was poised to let out a scream, but there was no sound from anyone. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a white light exploded from the connection between her hands and his body and Amelia went limp and fell to the left. The second he could move, Caspian sat up in time to catch her. He brought her carefully into his lap. She was struggling to draw in air and searched the sky until Caspian came into her line of sight.

"What did you do?" he asked frantically, searching his chest for a wound and finding none.

"I took it," she choaked out.

"What?" he asked. "What did you take?"

He pushed the hair out of her face with one hand and put pressure on her wound with the other.

"I took it," she said again, then passed out.

Caspian stared wide eyed at her still form another moment longer before yelling for his first mate.

"Drinian! Drinian get the healer!"

"He is here my Lord," Drinian answered calmly as the old man stepped forward. "Get her to the King's quarters," the healer said.

Without a beat of hesitation, Tavros scooped Amelia up, out of Caspian's lap and went quickly after the healer. Caspian continued to sit, looking after Amelia until Lucy came up behind him and knelt. She did a quick once over to make sure he was really alright. The tare the sword had made in the garment over his chest was still there and a small cut was visible but nothing further.

"What did she do?" Lucy asked.

"She took it," Caspian said slowly.

"I didn't know she could do that," Lucy said, following Caspian's gaze to the closed doors of his cabin.

"Neither did I," he said then looked up to meet her eyes. "I was dying?"

Lucy's eyes shone.

"Yes I believe you were."

Caspian's jaw clenched.

"She isn't going to make it."

"Now don't say that," Lucy said sternly. "It didn't look too bad."

Lucy's tone was not convincing in the least, but Caspian wanted to believe it more than anything. Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, Reep and even Eustace waited for almost two hours in front of Caspian's quarters. Lucy was silently asking Aslan to help them while Edmund was beside her turning his flashlight on and off repeatedly until Eustace told him it was one of the most obnoxious thing he had ever done. Reep was pacing slowly, his paws clasped behind him, his tail waving of its own accord. Then there was Caspian. He was sitting with his back against the door cleaning the sword she had made for him. He ran his fingers over the blade. He knew every inch of that weapon.

The handle; not only was it too heavy for the blade, it was crooked, but the leather was the softest he had ever felt. The sword itself was just barely long enough, and an odd color because it wasn't cured properly. Caspian ran his fingers down the blade, smiling as he counted the pits and hammer marks. No matter how many times it was sharpened, that blade wouldn't even cut fruit. He sighed and leaned his head back. He put his hand over his torn tunic and felt the small cut. He remembered very vividly being run through. As good a fighter as he was, four armed med had somehow gotten the best of him. Their fighting was ruthless and dirty. Twice they had tripped him and almost gotten him, but in the end, one had thrown grain in his face and spun him around to meet his doom. But he hadn't. As close as he had come, he was still alive, and it was all because of one woman. He sighed as Drinian came to a stop behind him. Caspian's Lt. dropped to one knee next to Caspian.

"Shall we continue on our journey, My Lord?"

Caspian hadn't even thought about the journey. The day was beginning to give way to night and the lamps were being lit.

"Yes," Caspian said after a moment. "Yes, the journey is important. See to it for me will you?"

Drinian nodded.

"Yes my Lord."

Drinian bowed and went to the upper deck. Caspian sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, just as the door opened slowly. Edmund, Lucy, Reep and Caspian jumped up at the same time, Eustace following slower. The healer emerged and bowed to Caspian.

"How is she?" he asked, ignoring the bow.

"She has lost much blood My King. But she is alive. Unconscious, but alive. The fate of her soul rests in the hands of Aslan now."

Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and Reep all breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?"

The healer nodded.

"I was going to watch her, but I suppose you'd like to."

Caspian nodded and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Thank you."

The three humans and the rat crept inside. The room was dark and cozy. The shades were draw against the fading sun and the small fire in the fireplace was crackling pleasantly. Caspian crossed the room instantly and knelt beside the bed. He slipped his larger hand under her limp one. Lucy came close behind him and gently laid her fingers on his shoulder. Silent tears were squeezing out of his eyes and dripping off his chin. Reep hopped from the floor to Caspian's hip, up his back and onto the bed beside Amelia's right shoulder. He made small squeaking noises in her ear every so often.

"May I be alone with her?" Caspian asked after a few moments of quiet.

Edmund and Lucy look at one another then left silently. Reep followed more slowly; standing on all fours by her side; sniffing in her direction. Caspian let him leave at his own pace. Reep laid a small paw on her cheek and squeaked at her then hopped off the bed. He stopped by Caspian's side and looked up at him.

"She will pull through your Majesty. I know it."

Caspian nodded to Reep but kept his eyes on Amelia. As Reep passed Eustace, he tugged on the kid's pant leg but he shoed the mouse away.

"Will she… will she… live?" he asked Caspian.

The king flinched but didn't answer.

"Go. Rest now."

Reep tugged again on Eustace's pant leg and finally got him out the door. It closed quietly and Caspian let his head fall to their clasped hands and sobbed.


End file.
